


бабочки

by Medoch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: обнимают крыльями солнце





	бабочки

**Author's Note:**

> постап с натяжкой.  
> сеттинг - лет через дохуя после событий сериала (аанг), аватар сдох и прекратил реинкарнировать, технологический прогресс скакнул, но как-то криво, потому что ТРАДИЦИИ, в итоге мы имеем фэнтези и сомнительную повседневку в одном флаконе.
> 
> туча отсылок к совершенно разным фандомам в наличии.
> 
> https://www.stihi.ru/2016/10/02/425  
> \- ссылка на стих

_я же хорош лишь в том, чтобы делать вид —  
что не болит, хотя до черта болит,  
что не свалюсь, когда я готов упасть.  
перебираясь с буквы на голый дух,  
перебирая четки до дрожи век,  
вижу свой белый снег (жмурюсь — свой черный снег)  
и черноту пытаюсь понять на слух._ © Мкб-10

  
  
сокка смотрит на горизонт и, кажется, плавится вместе с ним. он устал, прожарился до костей и хочет просто лечь и пялиться в небо, пока оно не потемнеет и не полопается дырками звёзд. смертельное везение притащило его задницу в самую опасную страну — смертельное везение и остоебавшие поиски невесть чего. сокка спрашивает себя:  _какого хрена я здесь забыл?_  — и не может найти ответ. у чёрта на куличиках и то не так мерзко, как здесь. страна огня раздирается когтями технического прогресса, помноженного на гражданскую войну, помноженной на магию. сокка слышал, что люди здесь — самые страшные во всём мире, самые жестокие и самые бесчеловечные.  
  
люди везде одинаковые.  
он перелопатил почти весь мир, и этот самый мир хорошенько вдолбил ему в голову, что все вокруг одинаковые. что он сам похож на первого встречного больше, чем думает.  
  
сокка пишет сестре:  _катара, эта страна — дерьмо,_ — и кидает бумагу в лужу, наблюдая, как расплываются чернила. из следующего письма (« _катара, я заебался. я хочу домой. мне насрать, что там, ядерная зима или осень или лето — пусть там хоть ад разверзся, я хочу домой_ ».) он делает самокрутку. высыпает остатки паршивого табака на прямоугольный лист, сворачивает, заклеивает, смочив слюной бумажный край, и ищет, чем поджечь.  
  
смешно: в стране огня огня не сыщешь. ни спичек, ни кремня, ни тем более зажигалки. хоть по старинке палками разводи. так и не найдя ничего, что можно было бы приспособить, сокка шагает в сторону города. там неоновые огни вывесок перемежаются с огромными кострами, многоэтажки офисов с пагодами храмов, военные действия с мирным существованием. контраст, пересёкший черту безумия. сокке ощутимо неуютно.  
  
гражданская война затрагивает не всех. гражданская война обходит рыночные площади и жилые районы, не касается мирных жителей и плодородной земли, но упрямо выжигает всё остальное. это почти завораживает: как костёр, не покидающий каменной клетки печи; костёр, проходящийся только там, где дозволено.  
  
сокка знает, что огонь когда-нибудь вырвется за каменную ограду и превратит в пепел всё, что найдёт вокруг. он прожорлив, как и все прочие стихийные силы, даже хуже, и одни только вечно молчащие боги знают, почему очередная катастрофа ещё не произошла.  
  
на карте мира зачёркнуты: белые горные хребты южного племени воды, две трети земель храмов воздуха на востоке, независимое племя мэй тао, деревни юань лин с армиями женщин-воинов, несколько городов страны земли. в некоторых местах красные крестики наставлены так густо, что сливаются в ровную штриховку. места, закрашенные чёрным, — заражённая, мёртвая местность с тварями, больше похожими на демонов. места, огороженные тонкими серыми линиями — города, в которых осталось что-то живое.  
  
их не так мало, если смотреть в масштабах мира.  
если смотреть в масштабах страны, весь мир — сплошная грёбаная катастрофа.  
  
сокка идёт по пеплу и оставляет на нём следы. вокруг, по обе стороны от дороги, — только сгоревшие домики и пагоды, полый, бездушный пустырь — преддверья одного из больших городов, в котором всё ещё существуют песни и пляски. тут клацают зубами гиены, там, через несколько миль, — разгораются фестивали. тут уже нечему гореть, там — поджигают специально. хочется развернуться и убежать обратно, и сокка уже почти готов нестись на своих двоих обратно до границы со страной земли, когда видит в тени руин чей-то силуэт. плащ развевается на ветру, капюшон надвинут на лицо так сильно, что ткань скрывает даже нос. незнакомец смотрит в пол, но не пытается убежать, когда сокка к нему подходит; он выглядит странно знакомым даже с тенью от капюшона вместо лица.  
  
— огоньку не найдётся? — спрашивает сокка, по привычке указывая жестами на самокрутку. человек в плаще не двигается с места и пялится куда-то в воздух перед собой. — эй, чувак? ты с нами?  
  
тот со свистом выдыхает, дёргает головой и делает шаг вперёд, щёлкая под сигаретой пальцами. оттуда вылетает искра и маленький огонёк. сокка дёргается, затянувшись, и улыбается:  
  
— спасибо.  
  
ему нехилых усилий стоит просто сохранять лицо, потому что магия — это зло. магия — это последнее, что сокке хотелось бы видеть и уж тем более терпеть рядом с собой. магия погубила его родину, поработила его сестру, убила его друзей. сокка кивает незнакомой тени и продолжает шагать к столице, вбирая в лёгкие табачный дым.  
  
курить он научился в стране воздуха. ему было двенадцать или около того.  
  
потом страна воздуха взлетела на воздух, как бы криво это ни звучало, и пришлось идти дальше, красными крестиками на карте зачиркав обращённые в пепел храмы, оставив за спиной труп девушки (первый по счёту; потом их перевалило за семьдесят и сокка перестал считать), разрушенные города и тонны табачного пепла.  
  
— как ты выжил? — спросили у него на границе со страной земли.  
  
сокка не знал, что ответить: благословлён он или проклят.  
он до сих пор не знает.  
  
у вселенной тупые шутки. тот парень в плаще идёт за соккой по пятам ещё пару миль, прежде чем огни прожекторов с городской стены высвечивают их фигуры. яркий свет слепит глаза, в его потоке мерцают поднявшиеся в воздух пепелинки, похожие на снег. сокка хватает серые хлопья пальцами, ощущая, как его рассматривают гвардейцы на стене.  
  
рассматривают и узнают.  
 _господи_ , думает он,  _отъебитесь_. хочет, чтобы его не пустили в город. хочет миновать все эти глупые вежливые расшаркивания, потому что от вежливости в последнее время особенно часто тянет блевать.  
  
— зачем ты пожаловал в наш город, легендарный уцелевший? — спрашивает голос, много раз усиленный техникой. сокка морщится от скрежещущих и шипящих нот.  
  
он не легендарный уцелевший, в самом-то деле. он легендарный долбоёб.  
  
то, что ему повезло выжить, не повод для восхищения, но люди на стене свистят и улюлюкают, словно весь мир — ёбаный цирк, а он в нём один-единственный дерьмовый клоун. никто не дожидается ответа: широкие ворота города распахиваются, впуская гостя, прожектора гаснут, и парень в плаще оставленной без внимания тенью скользит в переулок. сокка сверкает взглядом в его сторону, щурится от мерцания неоновых вывесок и смотрит на небо в поисках рассветного солнца, но близкий тёмный горизонт, растущий частоколом несочетаемых зданий, давит на него, загоняя тени под ногти.  
  
никто из улюлюкавших не предлагает места поспать, еды, выпивку в баре. все думают, что сокка охуеть какой самодостаточный, раз столько раз выходил сухим из воды.  
  
нихрена.  
он раз за разом остаётся на плаву только потому что дерьмо не тонет.  
  
хочется вздохнуть, упасть прямо тут, на асфальт, и спать. или нажраться. или взять кучу стеклянных бутылок и бить их об стены до самого утра, а потом топтать осколки ногами, пока стеклянное крошево, прорвав подошвы ботинок, не вопьётся в ступни. сокка вздыхает, поправляет рюкзак на плече и шагает в тень, натыкаясь на проскользнувшего в город человека, и представляется ему, протягивая руку для рукопожатия:  
  
— сокка.  
  
— я знаю, — фыркают из-под капюшона. из-под ткани плаща высовывается всё та же бледная ладонь, способная сжечь кого-нибудь заживо. — зуко.  
  
сокка не запоминает имена, чтобы забывать не приходилось. он помнит некоторые лица, но у зуко вместо лица только тень, отбрасываемая тканью плаща. эта тень говорит:  
  
— если ты пришёл сюда в поисках убежища, то зря.  
  
сокка давится смешком.  
  
— я похож на того, кто ищет убежище?  
  
— ты похож на того, кто ищет могилу.  
  
тишина вмерзает ему в горло. и в затылок. словно зуко расстрелял сокку ледяной дробью в упор. словно всё это урбанистическое дерьмо далековато зашло, и ядерная зима поселилась не только на территории южных вод, но и у сокки между рёбрами, где-то над диафрагмой.  
  
он шарит по карманам в поисках табака, но находит лишь пепел.  
  
город в сумраке ночи тихий и пустой. комендантский час соблюдается беспрекословно; на улицах кроме гвардейцев только тени от факелов, пляшущие на стенах и сером пепле. зуко машет рукой — не то прощается, не то зовёт за собой, и сокка идёт за ним, потому что выбирать в любом случае не из чего, а шататься по миру в одиночестве невыносимо остоебало.  
  
над чайной, затерявшейся среди переулков и неоновых лент, висит старая деревянная вывеска. зелёный дракон, нарисованный на ней, пялится взглядом в пустоту, вокруг него рассыпаны лепестки жасминовых цветов. зуко шагает в открытый дверной проём, и свет, включившийся от движения, высвечивает мелкие золотистые нити в ткани его плаща — материал, накапливающий магию, пирофит.  
  
— прошу прощения, — говорит седой, немощный старик, выходя из-за тонкой перегородки в зал, — мы уже закрыты. пожалуйста, приходите завтра.  
  
зуко стягивает капюшон с головы. сокка вперивается взглядом в его затылок, в тонкую тугую косу чёрных волос, спрятавшуюся под плащом, в обожжённый рубец на месте левого уха. старик замирает, стискивает руки в кулаки так сильно, что пламя, танцующее на костяшках, может расплавить кожу, и делает неловкий, тяжёлый шаг вперёд.  
  
— зуко.  
  
сокка слышит тихий, почти мягкий смешок, и думает, что не стоило приходить. такие смешки ничем хорошим не заканчиваются.  
  
— дядя, — говорит зуко, пожимая дрожащую старческую ладонь.  
  
и поворачивается, заставляя сокку застыть на месте и потеряться во времени и пространстве. широкий шрам от ожога, затрагивающий скулу и ухо, уходящий куда-то на висок и частично скрытый выпавшими из косы прядями, тянется по лицу зуко слишком узнаваемым клеймом. для человека из народа огня, для  _мага огня_  получить ожог настолько сильный, чтобы остался шрам, почти невозможно, — и оттого сильнее выделяются те, у кого они есть.  
  
сокка не верит в судьбу, но сетует на неё. сокка знает, что всё в мире взаимосвязано, и он так или иначе сам выковал себе путь, но подобное не кажется ему обычным совпадением.  
  
— ты, — говорит он, — сын лорда огня. ты легенда ещё большая, чем я.  
  
зуко криво усмехается. его дядя — генерал айро, убийца тысяч, ходячее живое пособие по новейшей истории — хмурится и поднимает руки, зажигая огонь на пальцах. у сокки смех поднимается вверх от диафрагмы и режет горло с особенной нежностью: примерно так же ему хотелось смеяться, когда южное племя воды само себя сожрало. он думает:  _катара, забери меня отсюда. катара, я хочу домой_.  
  
ему остопиздело стоять в эпицентре взрыва и смотреть, как весь ёбаный мир вокруг разлетается на куски.  
  
— нет нужды в насилии, дядя, — зуко останавливает айро мягким взмахом руки, и сокка выдыхает, мол, ага, как же, — это сокка. мир знает его как уцелевшего. он не причинит нам вреда.  
  
— откуда ты знаешь? — скалится сокка. он делает это исключительно из чувства противоречия, тревогой скребущего рёбра изнутри. и, возможно, из-за опасности, исходящей от того, кто сотню раз избежал казни.  
  
айро опускает руку, и пламя в его кулаке умирает, не издав ни звука. зуко улыбается одними губами; шрам и полутьма превращают его лицо в уродливую гротескную маску.  
  
— тебе нужен мир. мне не нужна война.  
  
сокка хочет сказать, что это не одно и тоже даже близко, что это  _чертовски_  разные вещи, что он пришёл сюда просто так, потому что привык куда-то идти, — ведь это на самом деле так — но что-то в выражении лица зуко останавливает его. что-то в атмосфере вокруг заставляет его холодеть нутром. это чувство похоже на затишье перед бойней, оглушающее звоном ожидания посреди тишины, на смерть, оглаживающую позвонки и с замогильным хохотом сообщающую, что сегодня заберут не тебя.  
  
это как стоять посреди катастрофы и понимать, что ты не можешь никого спасти, хотя тебя спасают снова и снова.  
  
сокка выдыхает:  
  
— ну да. ты прав.  
  
его нигде не ждут. он не планировал оставаться в городе даже на сутки — вообще-то, он в принципе ни черта не планировал. у него всё по стандарту: зайти за стены, найти самый тёмный переулок, поспать, завернувшись в старый плащ, ухватить где-нибудь бесплатной еды или отработать её — плевать, как: спустя двенадцать лет скитаний сокка чётко осознал, что еда куда важнее гордости — и покинуть город.  
  
уцелевший — глупое имя для человека, который шароёбится по свету в тщетных попытках жить, и которому в этих попытках не помогают даже поклонники. «бродяга» подошло бы больше. сокка видел сотни таких — чуть менее знаменитых, чуть более слабых. они тоже были уцелевшими — посреди войны, разрушения и страха, посреди бушующего мира, у которого забрали единственный противовес человечеству. сокка похож на вестника смерти, кочующего из города в город.  
  
— за шесть лет после аномалии в стране земли ты первый, кто предложил мне остаться, — говорит он, умалчивая о том, что аномалией стал тот, кто, собственно, остаться и предложил.  
  
зуко пожимает плечами:  
  
— будешь должен.  
  
старик айро вздыхает и, шаркая ногами, проходит к чайнику, зажигая под ним горелку. прозрачное стекло запотевает, становясь белым, покрывается сконденсированнными прозрачными каплями и тихо шуршит вскипающей водой.  
  
сокка садится в самый угол, к зарешёченному мелкому оконцу, и ловит ладонью тёплый мерцающий свет факелов. зуко ставит на стол фарфоровое блюдце, кладёт туда сухое горючее и щёлкает пальцами, высекая искру.  
  
— завтра день аватара, — говорит айро, — день переселения душ. нужно действовать завтра.  
  
сокка фыркает.  
  
— богохульство.  
  
две пары глаз взирают на него с осуждением. сокка поднимает руки в защитном жесте и нервно смеётся:  
  
— я помню, что аватар мёртв, парни. это шутка была. шутка, — выдыхает всю несерьёзность из лёгких и опускает голову, продолжая, — так что вы собираетесь делать?  
  
зуко вперивается в него взглядом. смотрит с минуту, словно размышляя, доверять или нет, и на выдохе выдаёт:  
  
— мы захватим город. затем — страну. трон мой по праву; отец — идиот, если не видит, что ведёт наш народ к смерти.  
  
сокка пожимает плечами. пламя на таблетке сухого горючего чуть дрожит, освещаемое ветром; тени танцуют и съедают очертания предметов.  
  
— без обид, — говорит он зуко, — но твой отец, насколько я помню, изгнал тебя за очевидную попытку переворота.  
  
зуко смеётся. у него лающий, горький смех, — в нём сразу узнаётся человек, в прошлом которого прячется не одна трагедия. он прижимает пламя на блюдце ладонью — сокка слышит шипение — и говорит, рассматривая затягивающийся ожог:  
  
— я уже не тот глупый, гордый щенок, которого он выгнал так много лет назад. тот щенок мёртв и закопан среди пепла южного племени воды.  
  
сокка давится воздухом и словно падает — как двенадцать лет назад в храме воздуха — летит вниз, предвосхищая удар о землю и хруст собственных позвонков. и так же, как двенадцать лет назад,  _не происходит совершенно ничего_.  
  
— ты был там? — осторожно спрашивает сокка.  
  
возможно, поэтому силуэт в темноте пыльной пустыни показался ему знакомым: они встречались у южных вод. сокка не запоминает имён, но помнит лица, телосложения, походки — мелкие детали, составляющие человеческую внешность. зуко растягивает губы в усмешке, царапает зажившую ладонь и вперивается в него взглядом; жёлтые глаза угольками светятся в темноте.  
  
— я знал твою сестру, — говорит зуко. — вы похожи.  
  
если бы сокка был магом, здесь всё бы уже превратилось в лёд. он стискивает кулаки, выдыхает, чувствуя, как подстриженные под корень ногти впиваются в кожу до синяков, и жмурится. он открывает рот, как рыба, и не может сказать ни слова, потому что их попросту не хватает; никакими словами нельзя выразить то, что сокка хочет выпростать из раненой грудной клетки и показать.  
  
зуко понимает. это забавно: как люди, пережившие один опыт, могут понимать друг друга без слов, даже без жестов. сокка упирается лбом в столешницу и слушает шорохи вперемешку с чужим дыханием и треском огня. зуко молчит некоторое время — не то пытается подобрать слова, не то размышляет, стоит ли говорить, и всё-таки разрывает тишину:  
  
— она была сильной, — говорит.  
  
сокка хочет вырвать ему язык. о мёртвых либо хорошо, либо ничего, но «сильная» — это недостаточно хорошо. катара не была сильной, она была сердобольной наивной дурой, она была святошей, готовой пойти и утопиться за чью-то спасённую жизнь, она была эгоистичной и злой, если этого требовала чья-то защита.  
  
она была его сестрой.  
  
— если бы, — сипит сокка. откашливается, набирает воздуха чтобы продолжить и чувствует, как в лёгких надсадно воет боль. нестерпимо хочется закурить, — если бы катара была слабой, она бы не умерла.  
  
лучше бы, блядь, она была слабой.  
  
зуко кивает: да, лучше бы. он молчит, и в нём — ни капли сочувствия; сокка в гробу видал его сочувствие, есть оно или нет. сокка спрашивает:  
  
— как это случилось? — перегибается через стол и хватает зуко за грудки, притягивает к себе так близко, что запах дыма становится почти нестерпимым. — скажи мне, как она стала аномалией. скажи мне.  
  
жёлтые глаза смотрят на него внимательно и равнодушно. с долей понимания. с долей удивления. с долей « _убери от меня свои руки, пока я их не сжёг_ ». сокка не убирает, из принципа притягивает мага ближе, приглашая посмотреть, что сильнее: магия или сидящий где-то на плече воина племени воды ебанутый божок, решивший слепить себе суперживучего супергероя.  
  
когда воздух становится достаточно горячим для взрыва, вмешивается айро. он ставит фарфоровую чашку на стол — тихий стук посреди зависшей в воздухе гробовой тишины кажется оглушающим — и протягивает сокке самокрутку.  
  
— так нельзя, мальчик, — говорит, — свихнёшься раньше, чем помрёшь, и сгубишь ещё больше хороших людей.  
  
убийца тысяч выглядит так, как будто познал истину в последней инстанции. учитывая, что он на долю секунды стал аномалией и смог вернуться, возможно, это правда. сокка усмехается, втягивая непривычно сладкий дым, рвано выдыхает и медленно разжимает кулак. зуко садится на своё место, поправляет плащ и жёстко, угловато улыбается.  
  
— никто не знает, что произошло, — говорит он, — секунду она улыбалась мне, а потом…  
  
сокка продолжает, не глядя, вместе с ним.  
  
— превратилась в свет, — говорит, — в сплошной столп света. — и больше не задыхается, потому что ответ оказывается таким простым: она не дошла до этого сама, она стала такой же жертвой, как и остальные, осталась всё той же маленькой девочкой, которую нужно было защищать, до последнего. сокка смеётся: не стоило уезжать. стоило быть рыцарем, настоять на своём, забыть о гордости. с другой стороны, он не спас юи, значит, и катару не смог бы.  
  
сокка молчит достаточно долго для того, чтобы снова забыть, как говорить. и спрашивает, разрывая тишину, неловко и хрипло, на выдохе:  
  
— как ты выжил?  
  
зуко пожимает плечами:  
  
— понятия не имею.  
  
сокка фыркает. свет аномалии всегда оставляет выживших, и они просыпаются на песке, грязно-коричнево-сером от запёкшейся крови, перемолотой плоти и золы. запах палёного мяса не отстирывается с одежды и долго смывается с кожи. сокка ведёт носом, потому что ему блазнится этот запах; вкус горелой плоти, песка и пепла горчит на языке и лезет в горло едким кашлем. зуко прикрывает глаза, вздыхает и говорит:  
  
— надо выступать завтра.  
  
 _вот оно_ , думает сокка. самое время подняться из-за стола, сказать этим двум сумасшедшим пока-пока и идти себе дальше. он, в общем-то, так и делает, но застывает у самого входа и на полуслове, ощущая себя так, словно сквозь его тело протянули тысячу струн, и по ним вдруг звучно брякнул какой-то бездарный идиот. ощущение настолько знакомое, что сокка хлопает ртом, не в силах ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть, роняет сигарету на кафельный пол.  
  
вот это вот « _бреньк_ » — звук приближающейся аномалии. звук, после которого нельзя ждать ничего, кроме безраздельного, монотонного пиздеца, вдалбливаемого в затылок буква за буквой. сокка оборачивается, стискивает кулаки и сипит, потому что дышать всё ещё получается только одним титаническим усилием воли:  
  
— кто сейчас за стеной?   
  
в оскале зуко одновременно ненависть, страх и скорбь.  
  
— моя сестра.  
  
сбежать оказывается слишком сложно. сокка так и стоит посреди чайной, стиснув зубы и кулаки. ему хочется кусать локти, хочется кричать так громко, чтобы услышал весь мир, хочется разбить все чашки и блюдца, чтобы в ушах потом ещё долго стоял звон стекла. сокка не делает ничего — только улыбается как можно более мягко и медленно оседает на пол, ощущая, как от бренчания невидимых струн всё ещё мелко трясутся руки.  
  
потому что — аномалия.   
потому что —  _сестра_.   
  
— ладно, — говорит он, — я с вами.  
  
и, сняв рюкзак с плеча, достаёт разобранный меч. зуко улыбается, неслышно касается плеча и благодарит, косясь в сторону окна, за которым к местному императорскому особняку шествует армия в полторы тысячи человек. у принца огня ледяные пальцы; сокка дёргается от холода, прошибающего мурашками спину, осторожно скрепляет клинок и рукоять, рукоять и гарду; чуть проходится по лезвию точилом.  
  
режется, проверяя заточку пальцами, как малолетний идиот, и нервно смеётся. капли крови пачкают светлый кафель. айро протягивает сокке моток заживителя, — белой липкой массы, раскатанной в полосу и присыпанной тальком — хмыкает с одному небу понятной интонацией и шагает вглубь дома, в жилые комнаты за тонкой стеной чайной. сокка вздыхает, отрывает кусочек заживителя, смахивает тальк и кладёт на раненые пальцы. белая дрянь реагирует с кровью, шипит и пузырится, влезает под кожу, как живая, нагреваясь и обжигая края раны. сокка шипит в ответ и скрипит зубами, стискивая пальцы здоровой руки на рукояти меча.  
  
особый сплав не блестит в свете танцующих уличных огней, не бликует и кажется тенью. ещё немного света — и он нагреется, как вантаблэк на солнце, станет невыносимо горячим и будет прорывать плоть, как масло, оплавляя кожу и сжигая мышцы.  
  
на рассвете зуко снова касается ледяными, как сама смерть, пальцами шеи сокки. тот подскакивает, ощущая боль в затёкших мышцах, разминает руку, от отсутствия кровотока плетью повисшую вдоль тела, и сонно смотрит на принца огня. тот щерится одними глазами, как бешеный волк-переросток из темноты покрытых пеплом руин:  
  
— мы начинаем.  
  
потом он выходит в самый центр круглой мощёной красным кирпичом площади, и редкие люди оборачиваются на него с удивлением, ошарашенно узнавая в каком-то парне со шрамом полулегендарного —  _живого!_ — наследника императора. зуко улыбается — сокку дрожь пробирает от вида этой улыбки, потому что она жуткая, она куда более жуткая, чем всё, что он видел, она похожа на улыбку мертвеца, улыбку человека, который готов пожертвовать всем, который пожертвует всем, едва в этом появится необходимость.  
  
— друзья, — говорит он тихо, но сокка уверен, что ровный голос так или иначе услышит каждая душа в городе, — полагаю, вы знаете, зачем я пришёл.  
  
никто не отвечает. все молчат, даже ветер молчит, но что-то в воздухе неуловимо меняется, что-то в злополучном звоне прошивших сокку струн меняется тоже, становится выше, тоньше, легче, хотя и не исчезает совсем. ребёнок, стоящий на площади в двадцати шагах от сокки, показывает на зуко пальцем, кричит что-то неразборчивое, а потом —  
  
потом он уставляет тонкую детскую ладонь в небо и пускает в него столп пламени, который, сокка уверен, видно даже за стеной. следом за ним в других частях города огненные спицы возникают ещё и ещё, пробивают тёмное небо насквозь, и в пепельных облаках хрустят лиловые молнии, за которыми следует оглушительный, как взрывная волна, хрусткий гром.  
  
сокка смотрит, как люди словно бы из ниоткуда достают оружие — пистолеты, ружья, дробовики и винтовки, обрезы, ножи, тесаки и мечи, арбалеты и пращи. смотрит, как зуко машет им ладонью, смотрит, как они шагают за ним, — и шагает сам. тысячная армия сестры зуко наполняет улицы, пока тот равнодушно поднимается на стену, пока натягивает тонкие чёрные перчатки с золотыми нитками пирофита.  
  
когда он щёлкает пальцами в первый раз, подрывая юго-западный квартал почти полностью, сокка содрогается от дребезжания в собственной грудной клетке и едва не падает на бетонный пол. удержавшись на ногах, подскакивает к зуко и почти рычит:  
  
— какого хера ты творишь?  
  
тот пожимает плечами, дёргает губами в секундной саркастичной улыбочке, словно издевается.  
  
— побеждаю, — и снова щёлкает пальцами.  
  
взрыв сотрясает дома совсем-совсем рядом; высокие здания складываются, схлапываются, словно сделаны из картона или спичек, ветер взбивает пыль с воздухом в скрипящее на зубах безе. пепел летит выше, становится более плотным облаком и накрывает сумраком весь город. за стеной что-то тонко, надрывно воет — сокка оборачивается и видит тысячи мёртвых глаз обитателей пепельной пустыни.  
  
ему кажется, что ад разверзся прямо тут, в реальном времени, в эту секунду.  
  
— зачем? — спрашивает он, — ты же ранишь своих. какой прок от города, если его сравнять с землёй?  
  
зуко щурится и делает шаг в сторону, уворачиваясь от летящего к нему осколка стекла. подходит к сокке, заглядывает ему в глаза и коротко хмыкает, и во взгляде у него явно читается что-то сродни « _ты слишком слабый для человека, который пережил столько дерьма_ ».  
  
 _да_ , мысленно соглашается сокка.  
да, чёрт побери, если те, кто хочет мира, слабы, — он первый в списке слабаков. он мог бы сражаться, но не так; он мог бы сражаться, если бы было, за что, если бы существовал хоть какой-нибудь маленький шанс, что мир остановится и перестанет катиться в ёбаную бездну, — сокка в гроб бы лёг, сражаясь за этот шанс.  
  
… _его нет_.  
  
— для того, чтобы что-то получить, — самодовольно говорит зуко, — нужно чем-то пожертвовать.  
  
он щерится, и пламя в его ладонях становится белым, превращается в трескучие молнии. принц огня щёлкает пальцами, создавая взрыв за взрывом, и пепел взмывает в воздух то здесь, то там; неоновые вывески моргают, падая, но продолжают светиться.   
  
— это просто смешно, — обессиленно говорит сокка, — перестань. ничего не получится.  
  
паника перерастает в отчаяние, отчаяние — в слепую ярость. следующая ударная волна сбивает его с ног. пепел и пыль горчат на языке. зуко щурит глаза:  
  
— убьёшь меня? — когда сокка приставляет меч к его горлу.  
  
взрывы не останавливаются, продолжаются по щелчку пальцев, стена под ногами дрожит и крошится камнями. бесстрашие принца огня переходит грань безумия, теряется где-то там, в огромной зияющей бездне. у сокки нет выбора: так или иначе, взрывы продолжатся. так или иначе, город падёт.  
  
следом падёт страна. зуко сам по себе не особенно важен — он всего лишь символ, фигурка, за которой следуют; это было видно ещё на площади. умрёт он — найдётся кто-то ещё. лавину, идущую с гор, остановить невозможно. сокка улыбается сардонически:  
  
— я сдаюсь, — и вкладывает меч в ножны, глядя на пламя, пожирающее дома, и хлопья пепла, падающие с неба, как блёклый сухой снег.  
  
к ночи город сдаётся. сокка смотрит на грязный закат со стены: на бурые отблески, изредка проблёскивающие краснотой, на дрожащее марево раскалённого воздуха у самой границы пепельной пустыни с буро-сизым небом. звёзд не видно. сокка затягивается и выдыхает дым, щёлкая новенькой кремнёвой зажигалкой, найденной на стене. на металлическом корпусе нацарапано сердечко.  
  
сокке сложно оглядываться на город, в котором шипящую, кипучую тишину медленно прорывают звуки — кричат дети, смеются взрослые, стучат об уцелевшие столы стаканы с алкоголем из баров и погребов. разрушенный город, — и ни одной жертвы среди гражданских. разрушенный город, — и столько радости, висящей в воздухе, как туман. сокка не понимает, как такое вообще возможно.  
  
у него не получается понять.  
  
— ты злишься? — спокойно спрашивает зуко. он сидит на самом краю, глядя вниз с высоты семидесяти метров и покачивая ногами, похожий на нашкодившего ребёнка куда как больше, чем на воинственного наследника страны огня.  
  
— злился, — отвечает сокка, — но никто в итоге не пострадал, так что…  
  
зуко растягивает губы в саркастичной улыбке:  
  
— кто-то всегда страдает.  
  
тишина прерывается шипением. люди встают с устланной пеплом земли, баюкая на руках смартфоны, зажигают свечи или магию огня, протягивают к небу, и сквозь мерное шипение радиоэфира пробивается высокий женский голос. сокка готов поклясться что это голос его сестры, а ещё — матери, а ещё — юи; он оглядывается на зуко, и тот болезненно щурится в ответ:  
  
— день аватара, помнишь? следом за ним — день тишины. люди слышат голоса тех, кого потеряли, и отдают духам часть своей скорби.  
  
полупрозрачная материя, похожая на молочно-белый туман, вылезает из ниоткуда, опускается на плечи принца огня, пропитывается темнотой почти насквозь, как капля чернил растворяется в воде.  
  
— кого ты слышишь? — спрашивает зуко, когда материя протягивает полупрозрачные лапы к вискам сокки.  
  
— не кого, — смеётся тот, —  _скольких_.  
  
рядом с материей шум становится громче. сокка видит, как она чернеет, пропуская сквозь себя дым, и никак не может насытиться, ощущает, как разрозненные мысли в голове превращаются в одно сплошное белое ничего, словно черепную коробку с отбеливателем выстирали изнутри. грязное солнце впереди размывается, становится темнее, и сокка падает в темноту, затылком ощущая удар.  
  
открыв глаза, он видит небо. хлопья пепла залетают в глаза, и сокка подрывается, пытаясь проморгаться, роняет на бетон слёзы, озирается в поисках людей. гвардеец со шрамом поперёк лица улыбается ему и машет рукой в сторону площади, на которой снова что-то происходит. сокка бежит туда со всех ног, перескакивая битое стекло и мёртвые вывески — предчувствие пиздеца бьётся в его горле обезумевшей птицей, царапает гортань, пытаясь вырваться.  
  
— отец убьёт тебя, братец — скалится женщина, привязанная к столбу.  
  
у неё всклокоченные волосы и бешеный взгляд, как у оголодавшей избитой твари, готовой напасть на любого, кто протянет руку. зуко смотрит на неё с равнодушным сожалением — так смотрят на тела не особенно дорогих родственников перед тем, как их закопать.  
  
— пусть попробует, азула, — говорит он, — пусть попробует.  
  
а потом — на глазах у полной площади людей поджигает ворох сухоцветов под её ногами — синие, фиолетовые, жёлтые, алые, розовые цветки охватывает и тут же съедает пламя. это красивая казнь — настолько красивая, что сокка не сразу осознаёт, что происходит. азула не кричит — в ней собирается вся гордость императорского двора страны огня, она смотрит на зуко сверху вниз и скалится, пока огонь слизывает плоть с её костей.  
  
от запаха палёного мяса сокке становится плохо. он скребёт ногтями грудную клетку, потому что не может дышать, и оглядывается на зуко, — потому что  _сестра, господи, это же его сестра, какого чёрта он творит, это же непоправимо, это же смерть, как вообще такое возможно_  — но тот только смотрит, впитывает взглядом образ горящей беззащитной женщины, до последнего вздоха не утратившей гордости и самолюбия.  
  
сокка наблюдает за тем, как огонь устаёт, пресытившись, как отваливаются обуглившиеся кости и падают вниз, мягко стуча об ковёр из пепла.  _катара_ , думает он,  _катара, это пиздец, катара, забери меня домой, пожалуйста, я больше так не могу, хоть в рай, хоть в ад, хоть в бездну — куда угодно, я не хочу больше это терпеть, правда, я не хочу._  
  
у сестры тёплые руки, способные лечить — не убивать. сокка готов поклясться, что чувствует её прикосновение к плечу, её тонкое, бессердечное « _прости_ », которое значит —  _прости, я не могу; прости, ты должен остаться; прости, ты должен что-то изменить._  
  
должен — такое отвратительное слово.  
  
дар речи появляется медленно — с тысячи нецензурных слов, которые сокка прокручивает в своей голове, поворачиваясь к зуко. вокруг них веет холодом, словно зимой, словно дома — чёрт знает, почему; может быть, пепельные облака задерживают солнечные лучи, а вместе с ними и тепло.  
  
— ты равнодушный ублюдок, — рычит сокка, в два шага сокращая расстояние и хватая зуко за воротник. — как ты вообще можешь так поступать? она твоя сестра.  
  
принц огня прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает. сокка готов поклясться, что от его дыхания несёт табачным дымом. сокка готов поклясться, что видит, как мелко дрожат узкие белые ладони, как бешено бьётся рядом с рукой пульс — отбивает чечётку равномерного « _так надо так надо так надо_ ». уговорить себя у зуко, очевидно, не получается. не получается быть равнодушным — когда он открывает глаза, в них пятнами расползается скорбь, такая очевидная, яркая и злая, что сокке становится паршиво, противно и плохо.  
  
— так надо, да? — усмехается он.  
  
зуко смеётся — долго, заливисто и горько. зуко бормочет о том, как ему остопиздело это «так надо», как ему надоело шароёбиться по свету, ожидая своей судьбы — вот этой вот, от которой не убежишь и не укатишься, от которой не спас даже рывок к свету аномалии, которым распалась катара. от которой не спасёт тысяча самоубийств, каким бы изощрённым способом ты ни пытался отправить себя на тот свет. сокка  _понимает абсолютно всё_ , и это смешно, господи, так смешно, — они стоят посреди площади под пепельным снегопадом и хохочут, потому что дух тишины не смог вытащить из них всю горечь.  
  
даже каплю — не смог.  
  
зуко падает на плечо сокки; утыкается лбом ему в шею и вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями. потом — идёт к айро, говорит с ним о сборе ополченческих войск и устанавливает даты. спрашивает, обернувшись к сокке:  
  
— пойдёшь со мной к столице? — это звучит почти как « _я не справлюсь один_ ».  
  
— пойду, — отвечает сокка.  
  
потому что если этот маг тоже начнёт бренчать на невидимых струнах вселенной, задачей сокки будет убить его. прихлопнуть, как муху. не допустить очередного пиздеца, очередного развёртывания войск, очередного куска выжженной бесплодной земли, на которой нет ничего, кроме тварей, рыщущих в поисках мяса.  
  
пересекать страну приходится налегке — впрочем, сокка привык к подобным путешествиям. ему не нужны мотоциклы, драконы и кони, достаточно собственных ног, потому что они точно не подведут и не сожрут в голодную ночь.  
  
на четвёртый из семи предполагаемых дней пути зуко падает замертво. вокруг — пустыня, вокруг — разрушенный город с обесточенными скелетами высоток, вокруг — абсолютное мёртвое ничего, но зуко валяется на сером песке и тяжело дышит, скребёт ногтями белую шею, пытаясь добраться до свежего воздуха. в затхлой ледяной духоте пыльной пустыни свежего воздуха едва ли хватит на вдох. сокка смотрит на принца огня и на секунду задумывается о том, чтобы просто добить его.  
  
и призрак катары, удавкой висящий на шее, бьёт его по лицу. раз пощёчина, два пощёчина, три пощёчина, — сокка успевает только поворачивать голову хлёстким порывам влажного ветра и ощущать, как песок до крови царапает кожу.  
  
— ладно, — говорит сокка, когда ветер успокаивается, — ладно.  
  
взвалив зуко на шею, он тащится туда, где воздух чуть более свежий и влажный — вверх по пустой автомагистрали — и натыкается на открытое пространство, похожее на оазис, — с тонким ручейком бегущей из сломанной пожарной колонки кристально-чистой голубоватой воды, возле которого воздух не кажется слишком душным — садится там, разжигая костёр, кладёт под голову зуко свой свёрнутый плащ, а сам укладывается на рюкзак. сокка не хочет засыпать рядом с принцем огня. сокка вообще в принципе не хочет засыпать на территории этой страны, потому что она не вызывает у него доверия. он подбрасывает в костёр ещё дров, закидывает руки за голову и ложится на землю, упираясь взглядом в небо без звёзд. оно тёмно-серое, с тусклой, как наждак, луной, заглядывающей в круглую дыру в облаке, и низкое, словно вот-вот упадёт и придавит своим весом.  
  
лучше бы придавило, думает сокка. зуко во сне ворочается и тяжело дышит; его лихорадит — тело борется с неизвестной болезнью. сокка не ручается за то, что огненный принц выживет. сокка даже за свою жизнь не ручается, что говорить о чужих. он сделал всё, что мог — притащил его сюда, напоил чистой водой, осмотрел на наличие ран.  
  
ран не было, зато шрамов — едва ли не больше, чем живой кожи.  
  
небо даже ещё не светлеет, когда зуко шёпотом просит воды. его больше не бьёт дрожь и не кипятит лихорадка, только затуманенные глаза с огромными зрачками говорят о власти болезни. сокка протягивает ему полную флягу и засматривается на дотлевающие угли костра.  
  
— я хочу, чтобы эта страна жила в мире, — говорит зуко. у него невнятный, сиплый голос, он протягивает руки небу и пьяно улыбается, жмурясь, — я хочу, чтобы дети в этой стране были счастливы. чтобы никто не боялся, что однажды война перекинется на рынки и мирных жителей. чтобы соседние страны не боялись, что здесь будет так же, как там, откуда ты пришёл.  
  
я никогда не хотел править так сильно, как тогда, когда увидел последствия правления моего отца.  
  
сокка хмурится.  
  
— ты бредишь. заткнись и спи.  
  
зуко качает головой, подрывается с места, выпутываясь из плаща, которым был укрыт, и тянется ладонями к костру, заставляя его вспыхнуть снова, на уже уставших гореть углях. перебирает пальцами языки пламени и щурится:  
  
— если мне нужно будет умереть ради того, чтобы эта страна стала мирной — я умру.  
  
сокку пробирает до костей его голос: холодный, расчётливый, бессердечный. зуко считает себя такой же боевой единицей, как и всё остальное, что подвластно ему, считает себя машиной, считает себя расходным материалом. зуко — человек. сокка касается пальцами его обожжённой скулы, оглаживает место, где была бровь и шепчет:  
  
— вали спать, припадочный.  
  
костёр гаснет.  
  
сокку будит прикосновение ледяной ладони. он усмехается мысленно, думая о том, что, наверное, никогда не привыкнет к тому, насколько же холодные у зуко руки, и открывает глаза. принц огня задумчиво рассматривает его лицо.  
  
— нравлюсь? — смешливо спрашивает сокка.  
  
зуко неопределённо пожимает плечами. выдыхает в морозный утренний воздух:  
  
— ты хмурился, когда спал. снилось что-то?  
  
сокка отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами тоже.  
  
— не знаю, — говорит, — я не запоминаю сны.  
  
ему снилась сестра. катара улыбалась, раскидывала руки и падала в белые сугробы, хохотала, когда зуко закапывал её в снег, щекотала его, осыпая снегом с ног до головы с помощью магии, вмораживала в лёд, а затем опускала. катара создавала огромные фигуры изо льда — отца и мать, старейшину деревни, аватара корру.  
  
 _катара была живой_.  
  
зуко щурится, но не говорит ни слова, легко прощает очевидную ложь, собирается и бурчит, что надо идти дальше. его вчерашней лихорадки как не бывало, и сокка не знает, хорошо это или плохо. хочется спросить, что это было, но слишком велика вероятность тоже нарваться на ложь. пустыня и мёртвый город обрываются оазисом — тысячами разноцветных сухоцветов, перекати-полей, лежащих возле глубокого тёмно-синего пруда, круглого, как луна. зуко стискивает плащ у самого горла и шагает мимо, потому что нет времени — и сил тоже нет.  
  
пустынные твари не нападают на них в течение всего пути — сокка не хочет знать, почему. перед столичной стеной он запинается за череп и видит грубо вырезанную на его безволосом белом лбу широкую стрелку, как у монахов в храмах воздуха, и становится так противно, что желание закурить становится нестерпимым. сокка чиркает на мятой бумаге:  _катара, я заебался, но пожалуйста, благослови меня_ , — и делает самокрутку, выгребая из кармана остатки табака, украденного из чайной.  
  
зажигалка не находится ни в одном из тысячи карманов.  
  
— зуко, — просит сокка, — огоньку не найдётся?  
  
зуко смеётся и касается самокрутки пальцем. подумав, протягивает руку:  
  
— можно попробовать?  
  
они стоят, по кругу выкуривая остатки дешёвого табака, и смотрят на расписанную стену — красная краска кричит о том, как всё дерьмово, а ещё — о ненависти и любви. красная краска кричит стихами и одинокими словами, иногда — просто буквами, где-то — лицами, цветами, значками, узорами, и в каждом из них умирает чья-то душа.  
  
подойдя ближе, сокка с лёгким, усталым ужасом понимает, что красное — не краска, а кровь, запёкшаяся и грязно-коричневая, кажущаяся яркой на фоне серых стен, песка и неба. зуко тащит его ближе, отпирает тонким, хрупким ключиком огромную потайную дверь и зажигает огонёк на руке, освещая узкий проход сквозь стену. сокка видит надписи — теперь уже выгравированные в камне, ровные, аккуратные, похожие на пророчества:  
  
« _вернётся и пройдёт здесь великий лорд огня, и то, что он потеряет до перехода, будет для него светлым воспоминанием, а что потеряет он после, будет плетью его и шрамом_ »  
« _и будет прошедший здесь править долго — пока не расцветут в пепле первые вишни, пока не вернутся в мир вода и ветер, а до тех пор гореть будут факелы, чтобы никто из живущих не оступился и не пал во тьму_ »  
« _и когда равновесие восстановится, будет он первым, кто падёт, и будут считать его чудовищем старого времени, рабом своего страха, но бесстрашен будет он в смерти, каким был в жизни_ »  
  
— « _как падёт груз потери с плечей великого лорда огня, так и голова его с плеч падёт_ », — вполголоса читает сокка, — « _и тогда мир родится заново_ ». что это значит?  
  
зуко ёжится, останавливаясь в полушаге от выхода.  
  
— легенда, — говорит он, — о конце света.  
  
а потом —  
  
потом зуко протягивает ладонь к стене и касается её пальцами, на которых танцуют маленькие огоньки, и в камне вспыхивают тысячи рыжих бабочек, мерцают огнём, отбрасывая пляшущие тени, словно действительно порхают — куда-то вверх, зажигаясь всё выше и выше.  
  
сокка смотрит, запрокинув голову, как над его головой факелом загорается огромное солнце с кривыми лучами, и как сотни бабочек летят на его свет.  
  
— бабочки, — говорит зуко, — это души людей.  
  
сокка вздыхает, и пламя, почуяв ветер, танцует чуть веселее.  
  
— красиво.  
  
зуко улыбается, прикрывая глаза, и шагает к выходу. дверь открывается по ту сторону стены; никто из многочисленных прохожих не замечает двоих людей в капюшонах, вышагнувших из, казалось бы, ниоткуда. сокка озирается по сторонам и едва не теряет зуко из виду, спешит за ним, осторожно хватает узкую ладонь, чтобы не потеряться — это так непривычно, неловко и неправильно, но ледяные пальцы крепче стискивают руку и тянут вперёд, за собой, рассекая толпу на рынке и сворачивая в переулки.  
  
аптека сияет неоновой вывеской — зелёным крестом — на фоне обшарпанной серой стены. зуко поднимается на крыльцо и трижды звонит в закрытую металлическую дверь, вслушивается в щелчки замков и заходит, когда дверь чуть-чуть приоткрывается. говорит:  
  
— здравствуйте, доктор.  
  
коренастый лысеющий старик кивает и фыркает, когда зуко стаскивает с головы капюшон.  
  
— мне нужна информация, — говорит принц огня, — и лекарство от баджоры.  
  
доктор отходит к прилавку, роется в банках и порошках, и высыпает на ладонь с горсть мелких круглых шариков, похожих на зелёный бисер. ссыпает в руку зуко, протягивает ему стакан воды и кивает:  
  
— с баджорой разобрались. что ты собрался делать со столицей, мальчик?  
  
пока зуко объясняет свой план, старик роется в шкафчике, периодически вставляя саркастичные комментарии и фразы вроде «не получится». зуко говорит:  
  
— всё получится, — и широкая сухая рука суёт ему под нос ампулу с каким-то лекарством, а потом тут же осторожно убирает подальше.  
  
сокка хмурится.  
  
— что это?  
  
доктор вертит ампулу в руках так осторожно, словно в ней нитроглицерин. содержимое переливается, как расплавленное золото или незастывший пирофит, мерцает перламутровыми отблесками и выглядит почти безобидно.  
  
— катализатор, — говорит старик. — он способен любого мага превратить в аномалию.  
  
сокка сглатывает, поднимая на него глаза, и доктор понимает всё без слов. качает головой:  
  
— нет, юноша, не все аномалии возникли из-за катализатора. они возникают изнутри, когда судьба мага идёт не по заданному вселенной пути — струны, пронизывающие его, рвутся и создают невероятное количество энергии, которое мы видим как свет. поскольку это началось после… смерти аватара, смею предположить, что настоящие аномалии так или иначе связаны с его прошлыми инкарнациями.  
  
 _это смешно, господи, это так смешно_. шутки про судьбу должны оставаться шутками.   
  
— это может помешать? — спрашивает зуко.  
  
его взгляд снова становится мёртвым. доктор кивает:  
  
— сейчас у имперской армии на руках партия в тысячу ампул. для выстрела нужно, чтобы в твою кровь попала всего одна доза — это где-то половина ампулы. стрелять могут откуда угодно.  
  
уверен, что хочешь пожертвовать столицей ради попытки переворота?  
  
зуко холодно скалится:  
  
— если хочешь что-то получить, нужно что-то отдать.  
  
старик вздыхает. спрашивает, сколько дней в запасе. ворчит, но, в конце концов, указывает им на комнату, больше похожую на келью.  
  
— кровати нет, будете спать на полу. располагайтесь поудобнее и готовьтесь к плохим новостям, потому что за неделю я вряд ли успею даже понять состав этой дряни.  
  
зуко пожимает плечами и расстилает в келье свой плащ, ложится на него, закинув руки за голову, прикрывает глаза и засыпает. сокка ложится рядом, тоже закрывает глаза, и в памяти всплывают тысячи бабочек, летящих к солнцу, машущих тонкими крыльями, сгорающих в ярком солнечном пламени. заснуть не получается — из-за шума машин за окном и шума мыслей в ушах. сокка открывает глаза и пялится в потолок, потом — в стену, потом — на зуко.   
  
ловит себя на том, что шрам почти не уродует лицо — удивительно, каким красивым, наверное, был зуко до того, как получил его. принц огня не хмурится во сне — напротив, выглядит почти умиротворённым. сокке хочется коснуться его, убедиться в том, что зуко — настоящий, а не галлюцинация, потому что сейчас, в темноте тесной комнаты, пропахшей медикаментами, ему всё кажется нереальным. сокка протягивает руку, и принц огня улыбается, открывая глаза:  
  
— нравлюсь?  
  
сокка фыркает:  
  
— нравишься, — и касается шрама.  
  
зуко замирает, закрывая глаза, улыбка сползает с его лица. сокка ведёт пальцем по обожжённому веку, по дуге отсутствующей брови, убирает за неровное изрубцованное ухо прядь волос, выпавшую из косы, гладит ладонью щёку. зуко морщится.  
  
— болит? — спрашивает сокка.  
  
— иногда. как, — зуко сглатывает, — воспоминание.  
  
сокка вздыхает, придвигается ближе и закрывает глаза, обнимая принца огня, как мягкую игрушку. шепчет:  
  
— тогда забудь о нём.  
  
зуко застывает на несколько минут, словно понятия не имеет, что делать, а потом утыкается носом в плечо сокки.  
  
— тебе ли не знать, что невозможно выбросить всё, что причиняет боль.  
  
сокка глухо смеётся:  
  
— ну да.  
  
он просыпается один, лежащий поперёк плаща зуко, с запиской, висящей на вбитом в стену гвозде. на белом рецептурном листке написано: «скоро вернусь», — ни подписи, ни пояснения, ни даже времени. рамки «скоро» растягиваются на полдня — от скуки сокка принимается за забытые тренировки. когда зуко возвращается, сокка пытается отмыть стену от крови, обещая себе больше никогда не тренироваться в тесных помещениях. сбитые кулаки саднят и кровоточат. кое-где, кажется, виднеются белые кости.  
  
зуко молчит — только вскидывает бровь, мол, что это за херня.  
  
— заживёт, — сокка чешет в затылке, — наверное.  
  
принц огня закатывает глаза и достаёт из рюкзака заживитель; отрывает здоровый кусок и, схватив руку сокки, накладывает на ссадину. белая материя вспухает пеной и лезет под кожу, застывая поверх раны плотной коркой; сокка скрипит зубами, ощущая, как горячая белая боль проходит по всей руке от костяшек до плеча, останавливаясь где-то в шее, и возвращается обратно.  
  
— идиот, — говорит зуко.  
  
сокка соглашается:  
  
— ага.  
  
в повисшей тишине слышатся шаркающие шаги; сокка поднимается на ноги и выглядывает из-за двери в поисках доктора. тот стоит за прилавком и рассматривает белый порошок в прозрачной банке.  
  
— доктор? — спрашивает сокка, привлекая его внимание, — сигаретки не найдётся?  
  
— сотня за пачку глока, — говорит старик, — двести — за беретту. самые дешёвые — зиг зауэр, пятьдесят юаней.  
  
сокка скребёт по карманам в поисках монет и находит пустоту. вздыхает. вздыхает снова. снова скребёт по карманам, выуживая из пропущенного целый ворох купюр — помятых и постиранных, но чудом оставшихся целыми.  
  
— блок зиг зауэров, — улыбается сокка, — чтобы хватило ещё на полгода.  
  
а потом — по традиции просит у зуко прикурить. тот улыбается и щёлкает у сигареты пальцами; сокка садится, затягиваясь, достаёт грязный бумажный лист, карандаш и пишет очередное письмо в никуда. в этот раз — не сестре. он начинает:  
  
« _юи_ », — и задыхается, потому что от одного имени становится так паршиво, словно грудную клетку вывернули наизнанку.  
  
« _юи, привет.  
я всё ещё виноват в том, что с тобой случилось.  
я всё ещё долбоёб и мудак.  
я всё ещё не нашёл способ спасти тебя.  
я_»  
  
— что ты пишешь? — спрашивает зуко.  
  
сокка комкает лист в кулаке, представляя на месте мятого комка бумаги собственное кровоточащее сердце. стискивает пальцы сильнее, ощущая, как колются острые бумажные углы.  
  
— письмо, — говорит, — в никуда.  
  
зуко отводит взгляд.  
  
— и как? — спрашивает, садясь рядом, — помогает?  
  
сокка хотел бы помотать головой. сокка хотел бы кивнуть.  
  
— не ебу, — честно говорит сокка.  
  
зуко срывает пригвождённый к стене рецептурный лист и переворачивает чистой стороной, берёт в руки чёрную ручку и поворачивается к сокке спиной, облокачиваясь на него, как на спинку кресла.  
  
— ну, тогда попробую и я.  
  
сокка хмыкает, медленно разворачивает собственный лист и задумчиво в него пялится. грызёт дерево карандаша, продолжает:  
  
« _я хотел бы, чтобы всё, что с тобой случилось, было кошмаром, юи.  
мне жаль.  
я хочу домой — к тебе, к катаре, к старейшинам, к детям, я скучаю по снегу, ты не представляешь, как я скучаю по снегу, по холоду, по твоим ледяным ладоням и твоей улыбке, по_»  
  
сокка задыхается. зуко запрокидывает голову, касаясь затылком его плеча.  
  
— кому ты пишешь?  
  
отвечать не хочется. сокке кажется, что есть что-то постыдное в том, что он любил и не смог спасти — не просто не смог,  _не стал_. не стал потому что не знал как — не бросился обнимать столп света, а позорно сбежал, повернулся спиной, и снова очнулся посреди грязной пустыни, полной пепла и тишины. юи была одна — никто, кроме неё, не пострадал, никто не умер, ничего не произошло.  
  
может быть, она рада. если она вообще существует. если её душа всё ещё где-то здесь.  
  
сокка не заканчивает предложение, оставляет его висеть без точки, начинает новое:  
  
« _юи, я не умею любить то, что не склонно к саморазрушению.  
ты знала, что я идиот, да?  
  
я люблю тебя, юи, но знала бы ты, как паршиво любить мертвеца. как отвратительно цепляться за его мёртвое тело — от тебя даже тела не осталось, один тонкий медный кулон да выжженная земля, и я чувствую себя виноватым, но —_ »  
  
— я больше так не могу, — сипит сокка.  
  
он не пишет это, потому что карандаш ломается в самом конце тире. сделав последнюю затяжку, сокка выдыхает дым и касается тлеющей сигаретой края листа — тот занимается пламенем тут же, словно вечность этого ждал, и горит, чадя душным вонючим дымом.  
  
острый подбородок впивается в плечо — зуко почти по-кошачьи складывает на сокку голову и тоже смотрит, как тлеют остатки старой бумаги.  
  
— чувствуешь себя виноватым? — спрашивает он.  
  
— я не пытался её спасти, — выдыхает сокка, — не пытался.  
  
зуко хватает ещё горящее письмо и сжигает его в ладони за секунду, стискивая пепел в кулаке. садится напротив, кладёт ледяные ладони сокке на щёки и заглядывает в глаза — смотрит так неуверенно-грозно, словно ждёт, что его осудят, молчит с минуту, дожидаясь, пока весь мир встынет в тишину, и говорит:  
  
—  _мёртвым наплевать_ , — а потом целует сокку, тут же отстраняясь и отворачиваясь.  
  
— мёртвым наплевать, — задумчиво повторяет сокка.  
  
и чувствует, как океан остоебавшего чувства вины, в котором он плавал, захлёбываясь, долгие двенадцать лет, наконец, выбрасывает его на берег. хватает зуко за руку, тянет на себя, — и целует снова, почти удивляясь собственному идиотизму что сейчас, что раньше, и положив на всё, что может произойти и уже произошло.  
  
— давай сыграем в игру, — скалится сокка, обнимая зуко и падая на пол.  
  
это похоже на ребячество.   
это похоже на то, каким он был раньше — простодушным гениальным идиотом.   
  
низкий потолок грозится упасть. сокка протягивает к нему руку и продолжает:  
  
— кто умрёт первым — тот и проиграл. ты же ненавидишь проигрывать, правда? я вот ненавижу.  
  
зуко смеётся, кивая. у него в глазах горечь вперемешку с радостью — забавная смесь, похожая на убойную дозу алкоголя внутривенно. глупо радоваться посреди перевалочного пункта от одного пиздеца до другого, но это единственное, что им осталось, та самая бессмысленная вещь в череде бессмысленных вещей, что имеет хоть какой-то вес.  
  
и в среду, ранним утром, когда войска зуко обступают стены столицы и легко проходят сквозь них, маленький счастливый перерыв на поцелуи и смех заканчивается. заканчиваются мечты и чаяния, заканчивается что-то, что нельзя назвать любовью и дружбой — тоже, что вообще в принципе не имеет названия, потому что родилось заранее обречённым и больным.  
  
зуко положит в могилу кого угодно, если этого потребует ситуация.  
сокка положит в могилу кого угодно, если это будет необходимо для предотвращения грёбаного конца света.  
  
бабочки летят к солнцу — солдаты летят к столице, тянутся-тянутся-тянутся, их тысячи, их так много, что сокка почти восхищён. почти — потому что они занимают улицы, рушат города и убивают других людей, плевать, что тоже солдат. почти — потому что война — это всегда плохо. война — это всегда разрушение. в среду поздним вечером сокка шагает по переулкам и видит выпотрошенных человечков, пачкает сапоги в дерьме, мозгах и крови, в ошмётках чужих лёгких, выбитых из грудной клетки дробью, в осколках костей.  
  
сокка смотрит на это и понимает, что привык. что остопиздело истерить и блевать. что хочется прекратить всё это раз и навсегда.  
  
 _катара_ , думает он,  _ниспошли мне осознание._  
  
и видит в луже крови отражение битых стёкол ближайшего дома, мигающих сломанных вывесок, пламени на узкой ладони; тёмно-алая жидкость рябит и на секунду меняется — магия, не иначе, только магов воды в стране огня нет и не будет никогда, потому что они все, до единого, умерли после аномалий катары и юи. сокка смеётся:  
  
— это — твой намёк, катара? — и качает головой, когда зуко непонимающе косится в его сторону.  
  
война длится трое суток. на четвёртые, утром, сокка вскакивает и слышит это беспощадное, отвратительное «бреньк» в своей грудной клетке, и несётся к зуко, нутром зная, где он — чтобы в последний момент увидеть блеск винтовочного прицела и подставиться под удар.  
  
шприц попадает под лопатку. катализатор обжигает мышцы, сосуды и разум, действует почти мгновенно, расплываясь по организму большим горящим следом. снайпера снимают; кто-то кричит о том, что император заперся в замке, что осталось всего ничего, и сокка оседает на землю, ощущая под пальцами мягкий пепел, и моргает, пытаясь разглядеть зуко.  
  
мычит:  
  
— скоро всё закончится, — и улыбается, подставляя шею прикосновениям ледяной ладони. — всё в порядке.  
  
зуко что-то говорит; на его лице беспокойство и боль, на боку — рваная рана, под кожей огнём звенит душа. сокка видит её, эту душу, эту здоровенную бессмертную душу, и свою тоже видит, и знает, что они должны были встретиться, — вообще много чего неожиданно просто знает. про мёртвого аватара, про судьбу, про сестру и юи.  
  
и думает:  _катара, это так глупо._  
  
под спиной возникает стена, игла надламывается и впивается в кожу глубже, но это едва ли больно по сравнению с действием катализатора. сокка чувствует силу — словно что-то подаётся его рукам — и понимает, что может ощущать под пальцами струны, словно они — настоящие. он взмахивает рукой, и кровь в луже взмывает в воздух. он щёлкает пальцами, и голова снайпера, стрелявшего катализатором, взрывается, расплёскивая вокруг себя кровь и ошмётки мозга.  
  
— идём, — говорит сокка.  
  
и думает:  _пока я могу ходить_. ему смешно и страшно от осознания того, что что-то неправильно, что-то не так, краем глаза он видит катару и юи, и они протягивают к нему полусгнившие костлявые ладони, словно мёртвым не наплевать, словно мёртвые хотят его смерти больше, чем он сам.  
  
как только сокка шагает за зуко в замок, ворота позади со скрипом закрываются. ещё два выстрела получается поймать плечом, один — ладонью. сокка слышит их, слышит, как они летят сквозь струны, и предугадывать траектории становится очень легко.  
  
— итак, — говорит сокка, когда ноги перестают его держать, — это очень глупо, но дальше иди один.  
  
и падает у стены, облокотившись на неё спиной, достаёт мятую пачку сигарет и спички.  
  
— подожду, пока ты вернёшься, — говорит, — давай, вали. убивай отца или что ты там собрался с ним делать. я дождусь, правда. покурю. прикуришь?  
  
зуко смотрит на него, как на мертвеца.   
  
— это нелепо, — сипит принц огня. — почему вообще катализатор действует на тебя? почему ты вообще подставлялся?  
  
сокка пожимает плечами, мол,  _ничего особенного, просто люблю тебя_ ; или  _ничего особенного, просто хочу спасти тебя_ ; или  _ничего особенного, просто так получилось_. в конце концов, он должен был что-то сделать. после первой ампулы хуже уже не было бы, правда?  
  
и вообще, в каждой из вариаций он всегда умирает раньше.  
от судьбы не спрячешься.  
  
зуко морщится, как от боли, хватается за ткань плаща где-то у сердца. сокка усмехается:  
  
— иногда я действительно думал, что ты бессердечный ублюдок, и у тебя под рёбрами бьётся камень, — он говорит обо всех инкарнациях разом, за всех тех, кого называли соккой, обо всех, кого называли зуко. достаёт из пачки сигарету и делает слабый жест рукой, — прикурить не найдётся? ну, на удачу.  
  
зуко щёлкает пальцами, и сокка затягивается, выдыхая дым. стена под спиной уже не кажется слишком холодной. он говорит:  
  
— ты иди, заканчивай там со своим переворотом, а я тут посплю, отдохну и вернусь, — закрывает глаза и улыбается, ощущая, как небытие раскрывает пасть под спиной и ждёт. играет бровями:   
— поцелуешь меня на прощание?  
  
у поцелуя вкус пепла, жалости и тоски.  
сокка засыпает —  
  
 _и не просыпается, сколько бы зуко его ни будил._  
  


_перебинтуй мне раны, лиши души,_   
_раз бесполезна, раз все равно дрожит._   
_раз мы одни во ржи, раз мы растем во лжи,_   
_раз предают за ласку и за гроши._   
_сердце? там камень, вырви да раскроши,_   
_чтобы я смог дышать._   
_не любить._   
_и жить._

 


End file.
